What if?
by KlausandCarolineforever
Summary: Sirius Black got sent to Azkaban, for fraud. But what if Sirius Black had met a girl and settled down? Would this have been the way their lives would have turned out? Starts off with philospher stone. Give this story a chance :D


**Disclaimer: ****JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me :'(**

**Diagon Alley**

Susan woke up early that Tuesday morning, eager to start her day. Today was the day, her beginning to the rest of her life. Well, to her education at least. Today was the day; she would finally get to go to Diagon Alley.

A knock on her door had made her realise that she has been lying in too long and that it was time to get ready. As Susan ran down the stairs, she bumped into her Grandfather, Granda Charlie, who has been stuck in a wheelchair since way before her time. Her grandfather had caught her eye and began to chuckle. Susan always thought she had captured her grandfather's eyes, brown as chocolate, with freckles of green in them.

"Whoa, my darling, what has got you in such a rush? Ah! Yes of course, how could a silly old man forgot today, hmm?"

Her grandfather chuckled again and watched with amusement as she scoffed down her toast with marmalade and her tea, which made her throat burn by the last drop. When she finally made it to the car, with her mother giving off to her about how she wanted to miss the rush hour traffic and her brother ignoring her, she jumped into the backseat and they were off.

Susan's mother, Evelyn, was not a Witch. She was in fact a muggle, who married a wizard and had children with him before he left them. Since Evelyn was not a witch, and could not Floo Powder her way there or appararate, she had to take a long drive to London, to the Leaky Cauldron, had to ask the owner Tom, to let her through to Diagon Alley, so that her children could get their supplies for their school years at Hogwarts.

Susan's brother, James, had been quiet throughout the car trip, as he was used to his mother and her ways. James has already been to Hogwarts, unlike Susan and this will be his third year. While Susan needed a wand, cauldron, books, robes, all James needed was new books and, to him, hopefully, no new robes.

When they finally reached The Leaky Cauldron, Evelyn marched her two children inside, and told them quietly to stay at the door while she talked to Tom.

Susan took this chance to look around The Leaky Cauldron and see what an actual magical wizardry pub looked like. It was tiny, a bit grubby looking, but Susan didn't mind. It was also very dark and shabby. A few elderly women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry, which Susan was familiar too as both her mother and her Granny Roro favored this drink. A little old man in a silly looking top hat was talking to a man at the bar, right beside her mother as she was talking to the barman, who must have been Tom. There was a low buzz that continued on while they were there. Susan had just finished observing the room when Evelyn came back.

"All right, come on you two, Tom is going to let us in." Evelyn pushed both of her kids towards the back door, where Tom was standing there with his wand.

Tom went up to a brick wall and he tapped the wall three times with the end of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered and a small whole appeared, growing wider and wider until they were standing in front of an arch way. Both Evelyn and James looked unimpressed, since seeing it so many times before but Susan could do nothing but stare in amazement. If this was a little bit of magic, imagine what you could do with loads of magic, thought Susan.

Tom had disappeared back into The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Susan with her mother and brother.

"Okay, all right. First place we need to go is Gringrotts and from there on we'll decide where to go next, ok?" Evelyn grabbed both of her children's hands. "Now I need you both to hold my hand- James! Please don't do this; it's a very busy place-."

"Mum! I think I'm old enough now for you to not to hold my hand, and the same goes for Suz too." James said.

"All right then, just stays close by, ok? Come on Susie."

Her mother had pushed her and James towards the wizardry bank. Mum was right, thought Susan, it _is _very busy. People were shuffling through the busy streets of Diagon Alley, making it really hard for some people to get through.

But Susan didn't mind, she was too busy looking at the shops, the things outside of them, the people doing their shopping. A frail old man was outside the sweet shop, humming to a tune that Susan didn't recognised, but it stuck in her head anyway. _La La La, De Da Da Dahh, La La La, Dah Dah Dah..._

After a few minutes her mother had stopped walking and said "Gringrotts," Susan looked up at the unusual building and said "Why is it slanted?"

Evelyn turned to her daughter and said, "Well, why not?" With that, Susan left it alone.

They had entered Gringrotts, and never in her life has Susan saw anything more-

"Goblins" said James quietly.

"What?" replied Susan, as James had spoken too low for Susan too hear

James sighed and spoke again, "Their Goblins, they run the bank."

The goblin was shorter than Susan, and that's really hard to do as Susan was the shortest in her family and out of her muggle friends. He had a clever looking face, a pointy beard and, what made Susan feel a bit queasy, was very long fingers and feet.

"Morning," said Evelyn to the goblin. "I've come to take some money out of my vault, please."

"What's your name? And do you have your key?"

"My name is Mrs Evelyn Black, and yes I do." At her mother's last name, the goblin gave Susan's mother a look, and then looked at James and Susan both with a look on his face, as if they had some disease. Susan's mother started to dig through her handbag until she located her vault key. She took the key and gave it to the goblin.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. Very well, I will have Griphook take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin, to Susan's bitter judgement, and took them towards a large door. They went through the door and what was waiting for them was a small cart. They climbed in and they were off.

At first Susan thought it wasn't so bad, but that was until they started to go through loops and hoops, Susan just kept her eyes close through the rest of the ride.

The cart had stopped finally at vault 2347. When the door to the vault was open, Susan could do nothing but gap at the amount of gold in the vault. Evelyn and James started to pile some gold into a leather pouch that Evelyn had brought.

James had looked at Susan and goes "You do remember wizardry money, don't you? Gold ones are galleons, silver ones are sickles and-,"

"Yes, I know! And the bronze ones are Knuts, I'm not stupid James!" replied Susan angrily

James narrowed his eyes and retorted, "Well, sorry for trying to hel-," but his mother cut him off, saying "Enough".

They all got back onto the cart and headed out of the building.

Back outside in the sunlight, Susan didn't know where to go first, but her mother made up her mind when she said "One of the most important things, your uniform!" She pushed Susan and James towards the shop that said _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. _

When Susan entered the door, she saw a short, smiling woman that must have been Madam Malkin.

"Ah! Evelyn, how are you? And, James, you've grown! Ah, and this be little Susie!" exclaimed Madam Malkin.

"It's actually Susan, Madam Malkin," corrected Susan

"Oh, sorry m'dear, it's just what your mother called you when she was here last. So, I'm guessing a new Hogwarts uniform, Evelyn? Do you need an extra one for James?"

"Yes, please that would be lovely, Helendora."

After they had bought their items, Susan saw her mother freeze for a moment, but then hurried along, both children trying to catch up with her and since Susan was last leaving the shop door, an arrogant, blond hair boy had pushed passed Susan, making her stumble into the door frame.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted Susan

The pale face boy ignored and carried on talking with his mother, and if Susan heard correctly, they were talking about Hogwarts.

"... but Mother! I need to take my broom with me; I don't care what the letter said about..."

Susan had to run after her mother and brother to catch up with them, and luckily she did too, as the streets were getting busier and busier.

"Come along Susan, I'll think you'll enjoy this shop next." Her mother smiled at her, and gently pushed her towards the shop door. On the door, it had a welcoming sigh, which said '_Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC_."A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the shop as they all stepped inside.

It was small place, with a tiny chair in the corner and a desk with stacks of rows behind it.

"Good afternoon," said a gentle voice. An old man was standing right before Susan, his eyes as big as the moon, and blue as the sea.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander, we're here to get Susan here a wand." Susan gave a small wave, as she felt awkward that Mr Ollivander was staring so intently at her.

"Ah, yes. I finally get to meet, the young _Miss Black._" All three blacks cringed, when Mr Ollivander pronounced Susan's name, as it was like he never pronounced it before.

"Well, now – Miss Black, let me see. Which is your wand arm?"

Susan stuck out her right arm and let Mr Ollivander measure her arm. It took a few minutes but Susan jumped when Mr Ollivanders tape snapped back into place.

He began to mutter to himself as he started searching the rows behind him, using his step ladder to help him. Susan could see out of the corner of her eye that her mother was starting to get uncomfortable by shifting her body one leg to the other. Mr Ollivander finally returned.

"Ah yes, here we go. Eleven and a half inches, flexible, willow, unicorn hair, good for transfiguration. Just take it and give it a wave. And don't worry if it doesn't take to you, there are plenty of other wands."

Susan gave it a wave and little sparks fluttered out of the end of it. Mr Ollivander raised his eyebrows and spoke, "Hardly anyone every gets there wands on the first go, it usually takes a few. You have a very lucky wand, Miss Black." Mr Ollivander gave her one of his rare smiles and purchased her wand. Susan looked back over her shoulder and saw both her mother and brother smiling at her. For the first time since she arrives at Diagon Alley, Susan felt like a wizard.

The sun was setting as Evelyn, James and Susan made their way back down the streets of Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through The Leaky Cauldron, which was near closing time. On her way out, Hannah saw the back of what it looks to appear half a giant and a small black haired boy making their way down the street.

"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, you'll be seeing loads more of him, though I can't make out the boy he's with though." said James, as he entered the front seat of the car.

"Right kids, buckle in your seat belts and I think you both deserve a little treat. How 'bout we stop for a fish and chip on the way home?"

Susan felt her stomach give a gurgle in enjoyment, craving the food it was about to get. Susan was happy with today, felt as if she was about to start the journey for the rest of her life as a wizard.


End file.
